Pine Trees
by Kiwipunch99
Summary: -*-* LUKE X READER STORY *-*- You have been thrown into the walking dead, protecting Clementine ever since Macon and effortlessy surviving in the world. But when you meet the cabin group and a certain someone, you find life isn't as easy as you thought.
1. Announcement chapter

Hello again :)

Some of you might not know me but few might, i wrote 'always lost but never alone'. Before anything id like to say i am still continuing with that story and another chapter should be coming out in the next few weeks :)

As for this story right here...

Im now writing a new story which is also a reader-insert, where you are in a relationship with the one the only, Lukey (lucky you). In this story it will be portrayed throughout season 2, and i will keep it as close to the legit story line as possible, just throw you into the mix ;)

As for now, im just gonna give you some idea of whats going to happen if it confused anyone when reading.

In this story, ive based it so that your character has been with clementine since the very beginning of the outbreak (if you wanna get real technical, you met clem at the drug store in Macon in the first game).

Secondly, im writing the story so that pre-apocolypse, your character had some links with the military (sorry if you didnt want it but yeah, deal with it XD sorry that was mean). Basically, your best weapon is a sniper rifle, and in this story you have a military grade silenced sniper rifle. You also own a german shepherd :3 i thought id leave the name up to you.

And for the sake of it, i decided that the bad guys at the beginning (who seperated clem from christa) would have horses...dont question it, its all going to work out dont worry XD

If youre wondering how im going to insert your character in the story ill do something like this:

(Y/n) = your name

(H/c) = hair colour (IM BRITISH OKAY)

(H/l) = hair length

(E/c) = eye colour

Etc. I'll label stuff like this at the beginning of chapters anyway.

So yeah, i think thats all thats gotta be said as of now. Should be expecting the first chapter soon and i hope you enjoy the story

:)

xX_KiwiPunch99_Xx


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys for the wait but A levels have been a pain in the ass XD, thanks for waiting so patiently for this story and I hope you enjoy it. SO without further ado, here's the first chapter of Pine Trees.**

 **xX_KiwiPunch99_Xx**

* * *

"Christa, talk to me..."

...

The young girl received no answer from the crouching woman, and bent her head like a dying rose to stare at her dirt covered shoes, lightly kicking dust clouds up into the air. Said woman sighed, and poked rather aggressively at the dying embers. Clementines golden orbs gazed depressingly at the ground, light taps of water landing in her matted dark hair and slipping through the fabric of her t-shirt. Lifting her eyes up slightly, she watched as the carcass of the large rabbit browned atop the small flames slowly, a clenching sensation appearing in her stomach.

"Look at this, it's pathetic. The way this's going we'll be eating this for breakfast." Christa grunted out disapprovingly whilst death glaring the poor dead animal, and stabbing the small flames.

Crunching footsteps were heard nearby, both females tensed at the sound but when looking to the right they let out a breath they both didn't realise they were holding in. The pale orange glow from the fire highlighted the outline of the (H/C) female, whilst she carried a small pile of twigs and other questionably dry materials. Next to her trotted the grey coat German shepherd, tongue lolling out and casually nipping at the water drops which would fall.

"We need to keep 'em low, Christa, otherwise we'll be breakfast." She pointed out while placing the pile gently besides Christa and travelling back to the youngest member and situate herself on the log next to her. "You okay?" She whispered delicately to the child, placing a caring arm around her shoulders. Said girl smiled reassuringly whilst basking in the warmth and comfort radiating from the woman. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Cold?"

"Only a little."

Hearing the girls answer, the (H/C) woman shed herself of her camo-style jacket, placing it on the girls shoulders lovingly. "Should be a bit better." She smiled, receiving a smile of appreciation back from Clementine. "Thanks (Y/N)."

An incredibly quiet bark like whimper caught the attention of the two. "Thank you too, (D/N)." Clementine said amused while rewarding the canine with a scratch on the snout.

"Were these the only ones you could find?" Christa said unimpressed whilst turning slightly to give an emotionless look to (Y/N).

"It's been raining all day. I've searched everywhere in a 200 metre radius. That's all the-"

She stopped halfway through talking and stiffened up after noticing (D/N) do the same thing. Carefully watching his reactions. His right ear flicked up, twitching delicately. Eyes staring straight into the brush behind the group and wet black nose twitching. Next a humming noise emanated from the dog which slowly turned into a growl, revealing the sharp teeth and his ears flicked backward defensively.

Then, a faint collection of stomping sounds came from the trees and the deep shouts of men.

Clementines eyes widened at this, whilst (Y/N) quickly put on a poker face while grabbing the silenced sniper rifle from behind the log they were situated on. Christa quickly moved to the two girls and brought Clementine to stand while standing over her protectively, while (D/N) crouched and growled with ears flicked back at the direction of the woods.

In the distance a group of large figures came up whilst stomping, shouting and heavy breathing reached the group of three.

All of a sudden two large horses came up behind them, atop of them were two cocky looking men with one holding a spear, and the other an axe.

Christa and (Y/N) held up their guns while (D/N) barked and growled at the group. Soon enough they were surrounded by four horses circling around them, whilst the riders on top laughed and chuckled in the dark.

"What do we have here?" One smiled while the four beasts circled the three females. One bandit had a beard and a homemade spear by using the end of a broom stick and replacing the brush end with a kitchen knife. One of the others had long, black hair and a moustache, armed with a fire axe. Another one was quite skinny and short, looking like he was in his late 30's, and the last of the group was an african-american and wore a beanie while armed with a rifle.

The older females glared at them as they circled, like a pack of vultures around a carcass. (Y/N) aimed her rifle up high, a look of determination, whilst Christa kept a tight hold of her knife hidden in the belt loop of her pants.

"We don't want any trouble" Christa spoke out firmly.

"I'm sure you don't ladies, so lets just cut to the chase, shall we? Where's the rest of your group?" The spear armed male questioned cockily while bringing his horse to a stop. The large animal huffed, the fires dying light reflecting off its chestnut coat.

(D/N) continued to growl threateningly, bearing his canines, trained not to bark in this world of flesh eating monsters.

"It's just us." Christa answered, eyes glaring daggers as the group of four jumped off their horses and advanced towards the girls.

"Bullshit."

"It is just us, now if you don't want a bullet buried 5 inches into your skull, I suggest you leave" (Y/N) answered monotonously whilst aiming her suppressed sniper in the moustached males eye.

Clementines stared shocked at the (E/C) female, shuddering at the dark stare coming from her.

The cocky expression of the male darkened into a menacing glare. "Oh, really?"

Clementine felt a tap on her side, looking to her right she saw (Y/N) giving her a side wards glance/ Once they made eye contact, Clementine saw her eyes redirect themselves to the chestnut arabian horse in front of them. The girls eyes snapped in realisation.

 _Bang..._

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 2

**I've got a question for you guys. So for every chapter, I'd like to know two things:**

 **1.) Would you prefer a lot of writing, and not the much story kinda? basically dragging it out is the way i see it. or prefer it so its slightly shorter but there's more stuff.**

 **2.) Would you want choices put into the story? So like, in future if someones about to die you can either save them or let them die? I'd do a voting system in the reviews but just let me know what you think.**

 **But yeah this chapters gonna be shorter but have more stuff. so you guys can just tell me if you prefer chapter 1 or chapter 2.**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 :)**

 **xX_KiwiPunch99_Xx**

* * *

"Go! NOW!" Christa screamed while she was being held down by one of the bandits, the ringing gunshot causing the horses to move frantically. (D/N) had sunk his/her teeth deep into the forearm of the speared man, gripping hard onto the ripping flesh and growling while he yelled in pain and tried to shake him off. (Y/N) smashed the butt of her gun into the face of the remaining male, urging Clementine to run to the spooked horse in front of them.

Said girl quickly grabbed her purple floral backpack and gripped hard onto the reins of the horse, gently easing it down and leading it quickly away from the scene.

(Y/N) was grunting while the male who now had a nasty cut on his right cheekbone tried to swing his fireaxe at the woman, slightly uncoordinated from the sting of the blow. The man recieved an extremely lucky success.  
Whilst trying to dodge, the axe had ripped a large section of (Y/N)'s pants, on the lower section of the left thigh. Luckily, only a small cut was the outcome.

One swing of the rifle landed successfully, the butt of the gun smashing against the mans temple. He dropped to the floor in a daze, giving her chance to escape.

She ran towards Clementine, seeing her struggle to get onto the horse, and lifted the girls feet over the side of the horse, seating her close to the horses neck.

"Quick!" Christa shouted, now being surrounded by the 3 men and being dragged away.

1 of them saw the girls getting onto the horse, and quickly mounted his own darkly coloured brown one, violently kickinh his feet back forcing the beast into a sprint.

Clementines eyes widened at this.

She wanted to help Christa but also knew she and (Y/N) had to leave now. Se stared down at the (H/C) female below, clearly having a debate of her own.

"GET HER AWAY FROM HERE, (Y/N)!"

That was all it took for her to quickly place her feet in the stirrups, seated behind clementing and gripping the reins. She covered the girls body with her own protectively, and kicked her feet back to guide the horse forward just as the bandit was about to grab her arm.

Looking back, she saw Christa being lowered to the ground, making final eye contact before pursuing her goal. Getting Clementine out of there.

Sharp twigs knicked at her skin while she raced down the dark forest, the warmth of the fire replaced by a cold and wet chill. The beating of hooves behind her bellowed in her ears.

The sound of a gunshot and the whiz of wind past her ear caused both girls to gasp, and (Y/N) tucked closer to Clementines body.

(D/N) was quickly running in front of them, almost like they were guiding them to safety. Every now and then he/she would fall back to the beast behind them and attempt to bite the horses legs, trying to slow it down.

The sound of another gun shot, a splatter of blood and a yell in pain sounded.

(Y/N)'s right shoulder was now a deep burgandy, blood had splattered on her face and Clementines cap. She grunted as she felt the bullet grind into her muscle after every jolt of the horse running, stuck next to the top of the shoulder blade.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" Clementine asked quickly after hearing her yell.

"I'll be fine once we get this guy off our tail" she answered quickly. (E/C) eyes searched for a way out.

Time seemed to slow, the thumping of hooves and frantic beating of her heart ringed in her ears, rain whipping against her skin and the barks and growls of (D/N) echoing throught the forest. Looking to the outskirts of the trees, she found something which could help her.

A raging river, with waves crashing against the sharp rocks, surely dragging anything that tried to pass.

But there was no other choice.

"Hold on" she whispered to Clementine, who nodded whilst gripping tighter to the horses brown mane.

(Y/N) whistled loudly, catching the attention of (D/N), who patiently waited for his command while running at their side. "Go" and with that command and a point of a finger, (D/N) started to lead the horse to the edge of the trees close to the raging body of water.

(D/N) jumped from rock to rock across the water, whilst (Y/N) kicked her heels back forcing the whining horse into the freezing water.

The waves came with such a force they fought to stay on, the water reaching their waists as they tried desperately to reach the other side as the onslaught of rain continued to pelt down.

Looking behind, (Y/N) saw the follower was struggling to force the horse into the water, ultimately ending with him being unable to follow anymore. With an annoyed grunt he aimed his gun more and shot 3 more times.

Two whizzed past as they struggled to get onto the bank, and the final one grazed against (Y/N)'s left arm. A hiss escaped her mouth and with one final push they had made it to the bank, with a crack of the reins and bark from the dog, the horse continued to run whilr the bandit watched angrily.

*Time Skip*

They had been on the run for hours. Sure they had lost the bandits but the sheer amount of walkers roaming the area was too great. The two girls would only stop for a few minutes before having to continue.

The danger was becoming worse however. (Y/N) still had a bullet lodged in her shoulder, and with no efficient medical supplies or a safe place to get it out and treat it, she has been slowly bleeding, despite having used the ripped section of pants to stop it.

Her vision was now starting to become foggy, and the throbbing sensation of the bullet jostling in her skin was becoming agonising.

Clementine had been threating for quite a while, saying they needed to stop so she could rest. Stubbornly though, she would refuse saying it was unsafe. Even (D/N) could sense something was wrong.

They had reached an old boulder now, which appaered to be clear for the moment. They hadn't seen a walker in the search for safety for the past 5 minutes so it should be safe.

"(Y/N), d'you think you can get down and sit on the floor?" Clementine asked concerned, twisting her body to see the hazy eyes and sweaty face of the (H/C) woman.

Said woman nodded quietly, flinching as she moved her leg over the horse and landed on the ground unsteadily. Clementine followed swiftly, finding it much easier to get off than to get on.

She quickly grabbed the womans uninjured shoulder, seeing the wobble in her legs and gently lowering her to the ground.

(Y/N) breathed heavily, trying to keep herself from blacking out.

Clementine quickly removed the camo jacket from her and placed it gently on the gunshot wound, earning a hiss from the woman.

The young girl quickly realised she had no idea how to get the bullet out, they had nothing which was safe enough. The only thing she could think of was grabbing a stuck and digging it out but then it could become infected and would be extremely painful.

"I-I don't know what to do" Clementines voice shook as she said this.

There was silence.

(D/N) walked forward cautiously whining, lightly licking (Y/N)'s right cheek supportingly.

But then echoing through the silence was a growl...

Clem's eyes dilated, whipping her head she saw a group of walkers heading their way. Quickly grabbing (Y/N)'s arm, she tried desperately to pull her up.

"Come on we've gotta go!" She shouted desperately.

(Y/N)'s (E/C) eyes stared in Clems hazel ones and she breathed heavily, saying one word before the dark clouded over her vision and she let the pain take over.

"Run..."

* * *

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes i had to write this chapter on my phone XD lemme know what you think about the choices and writing style. Thanks for reading!**

 **xX_KiwiPunch99_Xx**


	4. Chapter 3

_"Run..."_

 **Clementine POV**

"(Y/N)! Come on, wake up please! We've gotta go!"

She wasn't moving at all, no matter how much I pulled her arm or shook her. (D/N) was beside me growling and then took off in a sprint towards the walkers.

"(D/N)!" I shouted at the dog who was jumping onto the walkers bringing them down to the ground, occasionaly ripping an arm or biting their face.

I looked back at (Y/N) and then the horse beside us, that was fidgeting nervously. I grabbed (Y/N) from under her arms and dragged her towards the horse and grunting, while also pushing the coat against her wound. Once close enough I lifted her up the best I could and put her arm around my shoulder, gradually pushing the upper half of her body up on the saddle, then twisting her legs over so she was lying on its back with her head low, close to the left side of its neck.

Huffing I grabbed the reins and twisted them down so I could run and guide the horse to follow me. Looking to my left I saw (D/N) was still fighting the walkers. "(D/N)! Come!" I called, returned with a bark and the grey coated german shephard at my side.

Looking back I saw he/she had brought down a couple of walkers, and around 6 were still dead set on us, growling and shuffling towards us.

I pulled on the reins and the horse started to run alongside me while I ran aswell trying to escape and find somewhere safe. (D/N) barked quietly beside me, then started running in front of me and leading me through a passage of trees and bushes, occasionaly looking back to check I was still following.

 **-Time Skip-**

It took about 30 minutes of running for us to find somewhere safe. We found an old camp site, with a run down truck and some ripped up tents. It wasn't the best place but at least there weren't any walkers.

And surprisingly, (D/N) found a little friend. A blonde dog named Sam. (D/N) of course growled at first, suspecting danger and trying to protect us. But after a while, he deemed Sam to be safe, and they were now playing with an old frisbee.

I had brought (Y/N) down with some effort, and now laid her down the floor covering her with some old material from the tents. It was better than nothing.

Her breathing was slow and she hadn't woken up since. Thinking about it, it was morning now and she was shot late at the night. So it had to have been at least 4 hours since she was shot.

I had to get the bullet out but had no idea how.

I looked over to (D/N) and saw he was looking over at me and (Y/N) too. He then started to slowly walk over and licked the side of (Y/N)' face caringly, gently lying on her uninjured leg and laying his head on her lap whining.

I smiled sadly and scratched (D/N) ear. "Don't worry (D/N), I'm gonna look for some stuff. You keep (Y/N) company."

I stood up and Sam happily lolled out his tongue and started to follow me. "Looks like you're staying with us then Sam, huh?" I said with a smile while searching through some old boxes in the truck for something to help Seras. He barked happily in response, to which I scolded him for being loud.

After looking for a while, I hadn't found anything except for some old tent poles. I could probably use them to pull the bullet out if thats the last resort. I was now looking through an old barrell which seems to have been used as a waste holder. It stunk but my hand caught onto a cold metallic tin. Bringing it up to my face I saw it was still intact. "Oh thank god" I thanked happily. I quickly ran to Seras and grabbed her small knife hidden in her combat boot, using it to pry open the tin. I really was starving.

When I saw no rotting mould or horrid black slime, and more so normal looking beans I closed my eyes and silently thanked whoever it was that threw this away.

Grabbing a handful I shoved them in my mouth and savoured them. Looking down I had saw Sam and (D/N) looking at me and begging. I smiled and grabbed 2 mord handfuls of beans and putting them on the floor in front of them, Sam quickly wolfing them down and (D/N) eating slowly whilst occasionally looking at (Y/N) to check she was still okay.

Sam had finished his, and quickly tried to grab more from the can. I ended up dropping them on the floor, and he quickly tried to grab more.

"Hey!" I said in surprise grabbing the can from the floor and hearing a growl from the blonde dog. He was just about to pounce when (D/N) quickly jumped in front of me in a defensive position and barked loudly, snarling and showing his canines. Sam quickly put his tail between his legs and walked away quietly.

"Thanks (D/N)" I said shocked. I put the lid back on and saved the rest for when (Y/N) would wake up.

I looked over and she was deathly pale and heavily breathing. I sighed knowing what I had to do. I gently rolled her over onto her fromt so her back was facing me and grimaced at the sight of dried blood clinging to her shirt. I gently grabbed the fabric of the long sleeved shirt and ripped it slightly where the bullet entered to see it better.

"Okay, lets just hope its all in one piece, (D/N)" I said breathlessly while holding the two pieces if tent pole.

Digging them in slowly I saw her squirm a bit, (D/N) quickly leaping into action and staying close to her face giving an occasional affectionate lick.

I could see the small chunk of metal and it was buried quite deep. Taking a deep breath I digged in the pole in my left hand trying to get underneath it. (Y/N)'s breath had quickened and she was squirming more.

"(Y/N), you need to be still. Im trying to get the bullet out but i need you to be still."

In her half concious state she seemed to acknowledge me and quickly tried to slow her breath and move less. Quiet whimpers of pain escaped her mouth which were met with a gentle supporting nudge from (D/N).

The metal slipped and was quickly de-lodged from the muscle.

"Got it"

Gently picking it out with my forefingers I threw it on the fround next to us and gently tried to wipe off the mixture of old and new blood from her shoulder.

"Than..." a murmur came from(Y/N). "Dont talk too much, need to keep your strength" I shushed her while ripping part of my shirt with the knife and tying around her shoulder.

Tired (e/c) stared back at me unmoving, a small quiver of her lips finally released a small whisper of "you did good".

I smiled at her, helping her to get on her back but she decided to sit up against the log behind us, tiredly yawning and hissing slightly as the sore muscle tried to heal. Smilling she lightly scratched behing(D/N)'s ear, who happily leaned in. "You been a good guard, (D/N)?" She asked with a small huff of laughter, replied with a soft bark from the grey dog.

Sam trotted back, sniffing and ears tucked down, with a curious look.(D/N) growled quietly as to give a warning but then stood up to sit next to his owner.

"Oh, hello there"

"This's Sam, we found him at this old camp."

"Any people around when you came?"

"None..."

Seras lightly leaned her head against the log taking a deep breath.

"This reminds me of when i was in afghan once"  
she smiled gently while looking at the sky...

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to do this chapter guys, work lists are a pain in the ass. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **xX_KiwiPunch99_Xx**


End file.
